baby of mine: a letter
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: a letter dedicated to the possible readers of baby of mine! please read first! then comes"baby of mine: the story of Danny cullen," then you can read "surprise" hope you like it!


**Baby of mine introduction**

**Danny's POV**

There isn't an easy way to explain who I am or what my story is. Let's just say I'm pretty "special" as my grandparents would call me

My name is Edward Daniel Masen Cullen. And yes Masen is my middle name, but it was actually my dad's last name before Carlisle adopted him. My mom actually thought that would be a nice way to remember my biological grandparents.

I was born on June 20th, 2008, at Forks Washington. A small town with less population than many of Alaska's tribes. When I was born my parents were both shocked by how slowly I grew against my big sister Nessie Who had spoken her first word only a week after her birth, while it took me 7 months to do so According to Carlisle that happened because I was more in touch with my human side than Nessie; a while later I started developing normally for someone like me.

At the age of 1 I could actually race with my father trough the forest, love that. He would just slow down a bit to let me win because I was really small, but it was my favorite outdoors activity. On the other hand I was really shy as a kid so I didn't have that many friends, something my mother thought it was a biological disadvantage from Charlie's side.

Before even turning 1 my parents told me that I would become a big brother and that I had to be nice to my little brother or sister. I was actually more exited about becoming a big brother than Nessie who was pretty disappointed about the fact of sharing mom and dad with someone else… again

So a couple weeks after my first birthday, my sister was born, this was because we are born before any normal human child, so anyway my parents named my baby sister Hannah Elizabeth Cullen in honor of dad's mom but we call her Ace because she's really intuitive and smart (well to tell you the truth she's just got a very big ego…) kidding! I love her, but she can be very annoying sometimes

I remember Hannah's birth as if it was yesterday…

She was born during a stormy October night. Her birth was a little more risky than mine or Nessie's (that's all I can say because both of our conceptions brought my mom a lot of health issues which were sometimes calmed by the antidote Carlisle had discovered, it was actually tested when mom was pregnant with my big sister and didn't work at first, but my mom didn't give up on her dream of giving Nessie a little brother, meaning me, before being transformed, luckily she hadn't been transformed when Hannah was conceived but her birth was too dangerous for mom so in order to save her dad had to turn her)

I spent my early years at Forks living with my grandparents, enjoying my days and entered preschool at the age of 3, and although I got very bored my mom made me promise, I would do my best to act normally. But I couldn't go on with the little show any longer and entered first grade before even turning 5. Almost the same age Nessie was when she started school. Since I could write and read since I was 3 my teachers were really impressed by me and even more impressed by my mother and father. Of course it was pretty weird that 2 teens were parents to 3 young kids like us. The truth is that my parent's real age was a controversial topic at Forks. When they actually seemed to be in their teens, dad was 105 years old when he first became a father while mom was almost 19, then he was 107 when I was born and mom had just turned 21, finally when Hannah was born dad was 109 and mom was 23, but she actually looked younger than dad himself who physically seemed to be 17. According to her that was the only reason why she had waited that long to be transformed

Well, that's enough about me, if you want to know more about my sisters or family be sure to check out "baby of mine" where you'll see more of me Nessie and Hannah

Yours sincerely

_Dann_y


End file.
